Diferencias
by fifiabbs
Summary: Hiruma y Mamori tienen muchas diferencias, ¿Afectaran éstas mismas los sentimientos que sienten el uno por el otro?


Diferencias

Su vida siempre fue de lo más normal, claro… hasta que lo conoció a él: Hiruma Youichi. La primera vez que lo vio fue en su primer año en el Instituto Deimon, cuando se unió al comité disciplinario, ese chico era un completo demonio, siempre con esas enormes armas, con ése pequeño libro en donde escribía los peores secretos de todo el mundo, todos en el Instituto le temían, incluso el Director… pero ella no, nunca sintió una pisca de miedo en su cuerpo cuando él se acercaba o cuando tenía que regañarlo por sus malas prácticas en los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol americano. Y entonces ocurrió. El segundo año lo conoció realmente, a pesar de que aparentaba ser un demonio, no era tan malo… cuando estaba en sus manos ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, claro que de forma anónima, sin que nadie se enterara de sus acciones. Tal vez eso fue lo que la enamoro.

Y ahora estaban juntos, luego de tanto tiempo de esconder sus sentimientos pudo decirle a ése demonio que lo amaba y mejor aún, él reconoció que sentía lo mismo por ella. Nadie en el Instituto se imaginó jamás que ellos, el bien y el mal, manager y capitán, ángel y demonio… terminarían juntos, y es que eran tan _diferentes_.

Ella era amable, él era malvado.

Ella tenía una sonrisa dulce, él una sonrisa demoniaca.

Ella era una alumna ejemplar, él era un chico que no sale sin un arma en mano.

Mamori nunca pensó que podrían coincidir en algo, siempre discutían por la diferencia de opiniones, hasta que ella comenzó a entenderlo, a querer que sus sueños se cumplieran, a creer en él. Y así fue que comenzó a amarlo, poco a poco comenzó a gustarle su aspecto demoniaco, su euforia al disparar al aire o a algún integrante del equipo, la forma en la que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y ahí estaban, mirándose de esa forma tan especial, como si el resto no existiera, como si solo fueran él y ella en su propio universo, no lo dejaría solo, _nunca_ se alejaría de su lado. Sus amigas le decían que se alejara de él, que solo la tenía a su lado porque la necesitaba, que solo la estaba utilizando **"pero ellas no saben nada" **pensó con rabia, y era cierto, ellas no lo conocían como ella lo hacía, y no importaba que no fuera delicado como los demás chicos con sus novias, porque él le demostraba que la quería de verdad, de una forma en la que solo Mamori lo comprendía y eso para ella era suficiente, lo había decidido, ese mismo día en que se entregó a Hiruma en cuerpo y alma, no renunciaría a él por nada del universo, lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si era necesario.

Y es que cuando se le declaro, supo que eso era lo que necesitaba, estar a su lado siempre, él es a quien había estado esperando, su propio _príncipe azul_, bueno, no era exactamente un príncipe, pero era él quien llenaba el vacío que sentía en su corazón y quiso dedicarse por completo a él, a ayudarle a cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser un jugador de la NFL.

¿En qué demonios estas pensando maldita novia? – Le preguntó el rubio una vez que había terminado el entrenamiento, la chica no había dejado de mirarlo y eso no lo tuvo tranquilo en todo el maldito entrenamiento, por lo que decidió terminar temprano.

¿Eh? – dijo Mamori saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¡Que en qué demonios pensabas! – como detestaba que no lo escucharan cuando estaba hablando.

No es nada Yoiuchi-kun – se levantó y tomó al chico del brazo para dirigirse al club con una estúpida sonrisa de niña enamorada, mientras él la miraba de reojo preguntándose qué le ocurría a la castaña.

Si, tal vez eran diferentes pero ¿Qué demonios importaba eso?

Ella era simplemente Mamori y él simplemente Hiruma.

Se amaban y eso si era lo importante.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y espero haberlo hecho bien. Criticas y aportes, no duden en hacerlos, siempre y cuando sean de buena forma. Gracias por leer mi historia, estoy trabajando en otra historia y dependiendo de cómo me vaya en ésta tal vez la suba.

Sanguitolove


End file.
